daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tripp Dalton
Tripp Dalton is portrayed by Lucas Adams and his first appearance is in March 24, 2017. He is the thought to be dead son of Steve Johnson and the late Ava Vitali. Through his father's marriage he has a step-mother, Kayla Brady and he is the long lost half-brother of Joey and Stephanie Johnson. Background In January 12, 2016 Ava revealed to Steve that she had a son with him and that he was sold in the blackmarket by her father, Martino Vitali. The next day Steve told Kayla about his alleged son with Ava and on how he has considered in locating him for if the baby is truly his, he wants to make sure that he doesn't suffer a horrific childhood like he did. After Ava kidnaps Kayla, Steve is forced into working with Ava in finding her son. On February 8, it's revealed by Raymond, the man who handled the adoption agency that Ava's son who was taken to that place "died" of pneumonia within weeks of being purchased. Ava's heart was broken and her life was shattered. Raymond left after offering his condolences. Steve coldly pointed out to a uncontrollably sobbed Ava, "Could have been mine...but maybe not. Either way, there's nothing tying us together now." Steve grabbed his stuff and exited the hotel room after adding that he never wanted to see her in Salem again. Ava sank to the floor in despair, clutching the photograph of her son against her chest as she continued weeping. In February, after having "lost" the only good thing she had in her life she no longer cared about her life or anyones life for that matter, Ava returned to Salem to torment Steve and Kayla and their family. In February 26, sick of the manipulations and torments against his family, Steve and Kayla's son Joey, who was drunk smothered a drugged Ava in her hospital bed, with Steve willingly implicating himself in the murder. He is later exonerated for the murder thanks to ISA fabricating a story that Ava's murder was constructed by them. Steve, Kayla and Joey went on to continue with their lives, even though Joey has to live with the fact that he killed a human being in cold blood. Storylines |-| |-| 2017= In January 26, in Prague while Steve and Kayla were enjoying their date, a fortune teller stops by their table and offers to read their future. Steve's disinterested but Kayla's all in. The woman reads Kayla's palm. She sees they're in love and there's a wedding in their future but then becomes upset. She sees deception, a blazing fire and...a phoenix. This is most likely a premonition of Tripp's arrival. In March 8, Steve finds out from Raymond, the man he met in Jakarta last year that the baby he and Ava had is alive. Raymond tells him that a boy came to him looking for his biological parents. He went through his records and realized he was the baby Martino Vitali had given him. He has the birth certificate with Steve's name listed as the father. Raymond hasn't told the boy anything, since if he does, he'll be caught for illegally selling babies. Steve wanted to have a DNA test to confirm if the boy is his son. So Raymond told him that he is in Arizona and gave him his contact card to find him. Later Steve returns to the hospital and informs Kayla of his meeting with Raymond who confirmed that he and Ava had a son who is alive. Crimes Committed * Number of illegal activities. (pre-2017) Health and Vitals * Sold into the Black Market by his grandfather Martino Vitali (pre-2016, revealed on January 12, 2016) Gallery bc2113237dfd5291a5acda0b4790d020.jpg|Tripp's Parents: Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali days-of-our-lives-16.jpg|Ava tells Steve about their missing son Couples-days-of-our-lives-26457747-444-304.jpg|Tripp's Parents, Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali Ava & Joey.jpeg|Tripp's half-brother, Joey with his mother Ava. IMG 6171.jpg|Photo of Baby Tripp IMG_6172.jpg|Photos of Baby Tripp TrippAlive.gif|Raymond Tells Steve That His Son With Ava Is Alive!!! AvaKilled.gif|Tripp's half-brother Joey Kills his mother Ava AvaBroken.gif Avason.gif|Ava tells Steve he is the father of her baby MV5BNjA0NTEwNDQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU4NjQwODE@. V1 .jpg SKTripp.gif|Steve tells Kayla that his son with Ava is alive Category:Johnson Family Category:Vitali Family Category:Brady Family Category:Characters of the 2010s